


Home

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Single Pale Rose, Arguments, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Analysis, F/F, Fake Character Death, Family Issues, Mental Coercion, Now We're Only Falling Apart, Parent-Child Relationship, Rebellion, Touring, can't go back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Home

Is this home? Is this what I must learn to believe in? Tried to find something good in this tragic place in case I should stay here forever; how fitting it was to have seen this planet as only a place to create life from nothing and to want to turn around and live a full life here instead, for she would not be missed by the two who had never cared. If she could return all that had been learned this little experiment would be forfeit, so she would not let herself go back.

Forgive me, My Diamond, I shouldn’t have brought you to such a place.:

“No, I needed to see this,” she stated somberly as thunder clouds began to blanket the sky and release rain onto the hillside where they stood, “We should go back before Blue and Yellow notice I’m gone.”

Warping back into the moon base Pink Diamond returned to her original form just as the chamber opened for the older two to step inside accompanied by their respective Pearls. Should she had waited a moment longer who knows what sort of punishment would be in store despite being a part of the matriarch, trying her hardest not to give away any sort of guilt for abandoning her post.

“What are you doing down here, Pink? You should be running your colony as we instructed.” Yellow Diamond remarked with a look of disdain.

“I was checking on the newest Quartz soldiers.”

“Hmph, you should leave that to your Pearl.”

“I couldn’t resist, I’ve never seen another gem emerge!”

“Are you back-talking me?”

“No ma’am…”

“Gently, Yellow,” Blue Diamond warned in soft yet firm tone before kneeling to make closer eye contact with the youngest leader, “It is curious that you’ve left your post, I trust you aren’t up to one of your childish games.”

“I’m not. I just wonder if… this planet could be spared?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“None of the life growing freely on Earth will survive my invasion and I-”

“That’s the point, Pink!” 

“This is what you wanted! You begged us for a colony of your own and now all you want to do is be rid of it,” Blue started off in a harsher tone than she meant to in an attempt to understand why creating a new colony now disinterested Pink, “You must understand, you are a Diamond. Everyone on this planet is looking to you, as long as you are there to rule.”

Protesting would get her nowhere, yet every mineral making up the upside down diamond pushed her to yell after the other two who were beginning to leave. It was in that moment she realized her status was only a formality and did not actually matter to them, a grudge forming that would later lead her on to an attempt st scaring the other gems off the planet.

Light pink curtains drawn to a close against another downcast forecast the renegade Rose Quartz stood in front of her Pearl, trying to convince the other that the plan would go accordingly as a heavy I sword was clutched to a thin bodice, “It's going to be easy.”

“There's got to be another way. I mean, maybe…?”

“Blue and Yellow don't care, they never have,” the high-ranking gem remarked with a roll of the eyes, “This is Pink Diamond's colony, but we can end it here.”

“You know this is crazy, right? Your status, my purpose… None of it will matter, this'll change everything.”

“Isn't it exciting?!”

“...It is.”

“We can leave our old lives behind,” Pink reasoned with a twinkle of pure delight in her eyes, “If this really is my world I want to give it to the Crystal Gems. I want to live here with human beings, I want to live here with you! We'll both finally be free.”

“Okay, I'm ready.”

_“Pearl!”_

“I can't believe I'm going to do this…”

“I can't exactly shatter myself.”

Pulled in for a close hug the two braced for the inevitable that would soon happen; shapeshifting back into her full form the youngest Diamond strolled over to a patch of ground, bending over to gather a clump of dirt along with a hollyhock she presented to the smaller gem placed into salmon colored hair. Sighing softly into her gloved hands pressure was applied with a great effort to reveal shards that resembled her own gemstone, “Convincing?”

“Very much so, My Diamond.”

“Soon it will be just… Rose,” the Diamond replied as the fake pieces of herself were swallowed, holding out a palm to stop the other as the sword was unsheathed, “Wait, there's one last thing I need to do.”

“Yes?”

“No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back, so for my last order to you as a Diamond, please, let's never speak of this again,” she explained in a pleading manner as she delicately took Pearl's hands to place both sets on top of her mouth, “No one can know.”

Without a final word the final member of the matriarch stepped out to reclaim her throne, trying not to give away what would be coming. Looking upon her court for the final time that was fewer in number than usual wanting to dismiss them all if it would not seem suspicious, turning her head to cue the transformed Pearl into action.

Screams scattered around the darkened landscape as the attendants dispersed, the agates too taken aback to attack as they went to alert Blue and Yellow. Alone with her own thoughts as company the paler version of Rose retreated a few feet away from the crime scene as far as tear-stained sight would allow, unfurling a closed fist to let the jewel get enough air while the former Diamond reformed as the servant in the eyes of Homeworld returned to the rebel forces rendezvous point. 

And where was her Pearl?


End file.
